silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie
Bonnie Dylan de Royale is a naturally born awakened. Her name sounds like on "bony", which refers to her specific illness, which affects her bones. Youngest daughter of Noble and Clairice at 108 years old and the fifth crown princess. Intuitive, rebellious, and impulsive. She rebels as a coping mechanism for her father's neglect. She was born with a bone disorder which causes her to create excessive amounts of bone, often forming tumors requiring special treatment. She is concerned with the future of Tolaine and tries to research controllable corrupt beings, creating Lazarus with her sisters Arwen and Artemis. Bonnie has a very cocky side, always expecting to be right and obeyed but in the face of danger, she quickly tries to run away and begs for other's help. Her awakened appearance is that of a skeletal horse with a human body mounted within a protective cage of bone. Her back has air inlet holes to suck in air and her skeleton has a five barreled rotating chain gun which uses compressed air to fire 3 cm bone projectiles at the speed of sound at a rate of 1200 projectiles a minute. Her Y.I.D. is some type of cactus, which has led her to have such a long childhood (not being fully mature until around 200 years old). She has a photographic memory and is very bright, although she rarely applies herself. Like all her biological sisters, she has periods regularly. Bonnie is first seen with her sisters Arwen and Artemis destroying an Apex camp. She split up from her sisters to fight Faith, instructing Lazarus to kill Grace. She quickly gained the upper hand against Faith with her rotating guns even though Faith had more experience and a high regenerative ability. Her projectiles severely injured Faith and Bonnie was about to finish Faith off when Grace returned, having killed Lazarus and stopped her rotating barrel with her bare hand. Grace, having approached her limit, attacked Bonnie, cutting off her arm and disintegrating it. Bonnie, scared that she would die, realized that war wasn't all fun and games and breaks down in fear. Miata saved Bonnie by creating an avalanche and Bonnie lived, getting away with only a chopped off arm. Bonnie sent Faith to the Nexus to cover up her experiments. Bonnie later returned to the castle and was punished for her disobedience in leaving the castle during winter. She began to recover her strength with blood transfusions to regrow her arm. She quickly realized that the disturbances in the castle were caused by an anti-eye and set out to capture Victoria, whom she realizes is the root of the problem. However, she was stopped by Toth and Caleb who had been tricked into protecting Victoria. She eagerly reported to Miata that she found the source of the disturbances but was upset when she realized that Victoria had been moved. Her report was seen as a result of the disturbances and she was discredited. Later, she talked with her sister Arwen over standing up to Noble, comforting her sister and giving her advice. However, when Arwen found out that Bonnie was secretly harboring corrupt beings, Bonnie tried to blackmail her into keeping quiet. Arwen agreed and left. Gloria, who had been hiding in Bonnie's room, became scared after hearing Bonnie say that Grace died and tried to run. However, she ran right into Bonnie who caught her and shot out her kneecaps, thinking her father would be pleased at her catching the missing claymore. However, Bonnie realized that Gloria knew about the corrupt beings in her room and would reveal her secret to Noble so she crushed Gloria's throat. At that moment, Faith, returned from Nexus, rescued Gloria and protected her with her signature technique, "praying sword". Bonnie tried to coordinate Caleb and his gang into maneuvers to defeat Faith but any attempts to approach Faith ended with instant laceration. During the fight with Faith, Omen appeared and told Bonnie that he would perform one duty to her in thanks for being created. Bonnie ordered Omen to kill Faith and Gloria but Omen refused, saying he was a savior, not a killer. Omen then tried to assimilate Bonnie by stabbing her in the throat but he was stopped by Noble whom was furious over Omen's actions. When Omen reverted into his Lazarus form, Bonnie stopped Gloria from killing the true Lazarus which was kept in her room, reminiscing her research and regretful that she had to end the experiment. She killed Lazarus with a shot to the brain. Following the incident, she was met by Noble who wished to apologize for his terrible parenting. Bonnie became upset at his attempt, stating that he was never a father to her and that he was simply faking that he cared. She gave him the key to Artemis' room to show her father what a person Artemis really is.Category:Awakened Being Category:Noble's Kingdom Category:Grace's sacrifices Category:Naturally born awakened